In conventional machine-roomless elevator apparatuses, a thin-type hoisting machine is disposed between a space that includes a hoisting zone of a car and an extension thereof and a hoistway wall. In this configuration, car suspending sheaves are disposed on opposite sides of a car guide rail on an opposite side from a counterweight. Because of that, a driving sheave and a motor portion of the hoisting machine are disposed behind one of the car guide rails of a pair of car guide rails (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).
In other conventional machine-roomless elevator apparatuses, car suspending sheaves are disposed on a side near a counterweight relative to a car guide rail. In this configuration, a hoisting machine is disposed between a pair of counterweight guide rails in an upper portion of a hoisting zone of the counterweight when viewed from directly above. A counterweight-side rope fastener portion is disposed directly below the hoisting machine.